1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a TFT substrate, a display device and a manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the display technology field, flat display technologies such as the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) have gradually replaced the CRT display. Wherein, the OLED has many advantages of self-luminous, low driving voltage, high luminous efficiency, short response time, high contrast and clarity, near 180° viewing angle, a wide usage temperature range, capable of achieving flexible display and full color display in large area so that the industry accept that the OLED is the most development potential display device.
The circuit structure of the AMOLED usually requires two TFTs, wherein a drain electrode of a switching TFT of the two TFTs functions as a gate electrode of a second driving TFT of the two TFTs. A traditional layout usually realizes the above through a transferring layer. However, through a metal bridge transferring layer usually occupies a layout space. Along with a competition of high PPI (Pixels per inch), the traditional circuit design cannot meet a higher requirement for a higher PPI.